dungeoncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confederate Republic of Dixon
((WIP)) The Confederate Republic is a sovereign republic located in the Westerlands. The Confederated States of Merica borders the Republic of Merica to the north and east. The official language of the Confederate Republic is Common Anglistorian. The capital city of the Confederated States of Merica is Lanchester located in the state of Tarsington. The Confedered States of Merica is made up of seventeen states: Dixon, Tucksmont, Tanasi, Knoxton, Stadely, Bourborne, Garrington, Levanside, Brackhill, Ardismouth, Tarsington, Alcombey, Wittonknox and Aberuth. In addition to owning these states, the Confederate Republic of Dixon also owns the Coarshire archipelago, the Pearlsea Archipelago, the Daroonga Isles and the Starminster Isles in the Gulf of Valdovinos. The incumbent President of the Confederate Republic is Wittoncombe Helmesfield from Garrington. The Confederate Republic of Dixon is divided into four regions- the Upper Confederacy, the Deep Confederacy, the Core Confederacy, and the Coastal Confederacy. The Upper Confederacy consists of Tucksmont, Wittonknox, Knoxton, Stadely, and Dixon. The Deep Confederacy consists of Alcombey, Aberuth, Brackhill, Ardismouth, and Levanside. The Core Confederacy consists of Tarsington, Garrington, Bourborne, and Tanasi. The Coastal Confederacy does not consist of an entire state, however it refers to the coastal regions of the states. The Coastal Confederacy consists of the coasts of Stadely, Alcombey, Aberuth, Brackhill, Ardismouth, and Levanside. The Development Years (+1979 to +1982) The Confederate Republic of Dixon was founded by settlers from the Anglistorian colonies who adapted to the southern climate of the modern-day area. The Republic was founded by General Keaton Dixon, leader of the Dixon Rebellion. The Dixon Rebellion had occurred because Keaton sought to have the colonies be self-governing, in a form of a confederacy. Many individuals in the colonies agreed with Dixon, although he was exiled from the colony after the Worthwood Massacre, in which nearly one hundred of his followers were killed. Early Founding of the Confederate Republic (February to December +1979) Keaton sought to exile far away from the Anglistorian Empire to prevent a further takeover. Thus, he founded the state of Dixon. Keaton died of Swamp Fever several weeks into the foundation of the state. As a result, Keaton was succeeded by Grant Brockett. Brockett was elected by the group of fifteen thousand in Dixon. The capital of the Confederate Republic was Shaldorn- the largest city in the state. Shaldorn's population was where most of Keaton's settlers had landed. Shaldorn was named after the founder of the community- William Shaldorn. William was the commander of the Dixon Remnant's army. Other large settlements at this time were Tessaway (population of one thousand) and Dunstead (population of nine hundred and sixty). Under Brockett, the newly created Confederate Republic entered negotiations with the Anglistorian Empire. To prevent further Saksen and Teutonic expansion into the area, the Anglistorian Empire formed an alliance with the Confederate Republic. The Anglistorian Colonial Minister- Gerald Frederick, declared that the move would have to be done. The Midwestern Republic had been founded with Teuton support against the Francian Empire's expansion. Due to the Kingdom of Teutoburg supporting the region, Frederick feared Saksen expansion into the territory of the Confederate Republic. In May 1979, the Anglistorian Count of Arnstey, Gruffydd Broadus, led four thousand settlers to Dixon- a major supporting factor. These four thousand troops were accompanied by ninety soldiers bound to the House of Broadus, under leadership of Bryne Harley- bannerman to Lord Broadus. Brockett and Broadus developed a good relation, and further lords of the Anglistorian Empire came to settle the Confederate Republic, due to the growing cash crop industry in cotton, tobacco, rice, and indigo. From May to August, nearly ten thousand additional settlers from Anglistoria came to settle the land. Further, there was a growing demand for slave labor in the Confederate Republic for the plantation industry, which the Anglistorian Empire sent over. In December +1979, the Confederate Republic of Dixon was declared a full state, and recognized by four of the five great powers: The Anglistorian Empire, the Kingdom of Teutoburg, the Kingdom of Francia, and the Tzarate of Kaningrad, and all three of the lesser powers: The Kingdom of Jutland, the Kingdom of Midgaard, and the Kingdom of Pomerzi. The Confederate Republic of Dixon's was not recognized by the Hispanian Empire, which sought to expand into the southern regions that were claimed by the Confederate Republic, with backing from the Anglistorian Empire. Further, the Confederate Republic of Dixon recognized the independence of the Bear Flag Republic and the Lone Star Republic, both of which were Hispanian colonies that were in the midst of a revolution. The Great Expansion of the Agricultural Industry (+1980 to +1983) The Confederate Republic of Dixon's population in January of +1980 was 28,000 citizens, as well as 4,000 slaves. From January of +1980 to +1983, the population would more than triple, and the slave population would increase tenfold. President Brockett welcomed Anglistorian troops to aid in the colonization of the fringe states of the Deep Confederacy- Alcombey, Aberuth, Brackhill, Ardismouth, and Levanside. The states of the Core Confederacy were being solidified as major areas of production and commerce- Tanasi, Tarsington, Garrington, and Bourborne. The states of the Upper Confederacy were being solidified as major areas of administration for government and military operations- Tucksmont, Knoxton, Wittonknox, Stadely, and Dixon. The Sultanate of Arabia, the Shahate of Perisa, and the Kingdom of Pradesh formed a council of cotton producers to combat the Anglistorian textile industry, which was fuelling further colonization of the southern Easterlands in +1979. Thus, the Anglistorian Empire pressed the Confederate Republic to begin producing cotton, as the climate was perfect for the crop. In March +1980, the first cotton plantation was created in the Confederate Republic- the Goldcreek Plantation, operated by the Whittingham Family, headed by Kameron Whittingham. From March to August +1980, nearly one hundred cotton plantations sprung up in the Deep Confederacy. Along the eastern lines of the Coastal Confederacy, the production of rice was highly recommended due to the wet soil. Also, indigo dye became a very popular cash crop in the Coastal Confederacy. The first rice plantation created was the Grand View Plantation in Alcombey and the first indigo plantation was the Peach Tree Estate. Meanwhile, the states of the Central Confederacy were promoting the creation of tobacco plantations. There was a large demand for tobacco in the Northern Easterlands, and the climate for its harvesting only existed in the Western Hemisphere. Thus, the Confederacy could monopolize much of the tobacco production by growing it on their own soil, rather than allow the Northern Easterlander nations to colonize more territories in the western hemisphere. The first tobacco plantation created were the Mustang Acres. By +1981, there were twenty cotton plantations, sixteen tobacco plantations, six rice plantations, and four indigo plantations. Cotton was mainly operated in the Deep Confederacy, with Alcombey having twelve of the twenty plantations. Tobacco was mainly operated in the Core Confederacy, with Tanasi having ten out of the sixteen plantations and Tucksmont having six out of the sixteen plantations. Indigo and rice were mainly operated in the Coastal Confederacy, with Ardismouth having five out of six rice plantations and two out of four indigo plantations. By this time, there were five thousand slaves working on the plantations, mostly imported by British colonial companies in the Southlands. By +1982, there were fifty two cotton plantations, thirty five tobacco plantations, fifteen rice plantations, and ten indigo plantations. Alcombey still led the Deep Confederacy in the cultivation of cotton, having thirty of the fifty two plantations. Tanasi still led the Core Confederacy in the cultivation of tobacco, having twenty out of the thirty five tobacco plantations- however Tucksmont's tobacco industry was also growing, having fifteen out of the thirty five tobacco plantations. Ardismouth was beginning to have competition in the indigo and rice cultivation markets from Levanside. Ardismouth had eight of the fifteen rice plantations, while Levanside had seven of the fifteen rice plantations. Ardismouth had six of the ten indigo plantations, while Levanside had four of the ten indigo plantations. By this time, there were seven thousand slaves working on the plantations. By +1983, there were one hundred sixty three cotton plantations, eighty six tobacco plantations, fifty seven rice plantations, and thirty two indigo plantations. In the Deep Confederacy, the cotton market was still in the hands of Alcombey, holding eighty seven cotton plantations, although cotton growers in Aberuth and Brackhill were beginning to increase in numbers. In the tobacco cultivation market, Tanasi and Tucksmont were neck in neck. Tanasi had forty six tobacco plantations, while Tucksmont had forty tobacco plantations. In the Coastal Confederacy, the markets of indigo and rice cultivation were bing handed over to Levanside. Levanside operated thirty rice plantations, while Ardismouth held twenty seven rice plantations. In the indigo market, Ardismouth still held the upper hand with twenty indigo plantations, while Levanside operated eleven indigo plantations. By this time, there were thirty five thousand slaves. The Fortification Years (+1983 to +1987) The capital of Shaldorn was raided by an army of one thousand natives in the winter of +1983. Not only were Southlander slaves used in plantations, but often times natives were used in plantations. Natives besieged Shaldorn for several weeks until militia relieved it from being sieged. In the battle, the incumbent president was killed. However, in the year +1983, there was a new presidential campaign taking place, as Confederate presidents could not rule for longer than one term. Later in the year, a new president was elected into office, as Confederate presidents could only serve for one term. Brockett was replaced by Bennett Summerton. Summerton hailed from the state of Alcombey, and saw a great need for the Confederacy to strengthen its military to defend its borders. The growing commercial agriculture industry made the Confederacy a great target for other nations. Thus, in his first month in office- Summerton passed the Fortification Act. First Fortification Act (+1983) The Fortification Act quadrupled the size of the army. The government began the construction of a vast navy, with the aid of the Anglistorian Empire. Summerton established a wartime presidential cabinet consisting of the Admiral of the Navy, Commander of the Military, Secretary of Wartime Relations, and Secretary of Foreign Relations. The first commander of the Confederate Military was Adam Whitehouse. The Fortification Act created military logistic centers in each state, which were large military forts. The military logistic centers were: Fort Angarth (Brackhill), Fort Hurwell (Tanasi), Fort Kernwith (Tucksmont), Fort Crachton (Levanside), Fort Starnborough (Wittonknox), Fort Alderth (Ardismouth), Fort Tarnton (Alcombey), Fort Parandor (Stadely), Fort Dixon (Dixon), Fort Dinton (Knoxton), Fort Atchington (Aberuth), Fort Talsworth (Garrington), Fort Croilton (Bourborne), and Fort Charvaley (Tarsington). The center of the army was Fort Charvaley. Further, the Fortification Act created Naval logistic centers in the Coastal Confederacy. The center of the navy was declared at Buccaneer Bay, on the southern coast of Alcombey bordering the Gulf of Valdovinos. The naval logistic centers were: Dragonfly Cove (Levanside), Southern Sands (Stadely), Crosthwait Strand (Brackhill), Hydell Coastline (Ardismouth), Whiterock Coast (Aberuth), and Tortoise Coast (Alcombey). Second Fortification Act (+1985) The First Fortification Act was a great success in strengthening both the army and the navy of the Confederacy. However, inland waterways were still compromised, as the First Fortification Act only created naval bases in the Coastal Confederacy on the seacoast. Further, the bases were rather spread thin, leaving large tracts of seacoast unguarded. Thus, when the constructions of the First Fortification Act were completed, President Summerton pushed the Congress to support the Second Fortification Act. The Second Fortification Act created two additional naval bases for the coastline of the Coastal Confederacy, and created five strategic naval centers along the major rivers of the Confederacy: The Windmontley River, The Cubler River, The Tortmain River, and The Ardiham River. The additional coastal bases were: Blackrock Seafront (Ardismouth), Oyster Pearl Point (Ardismouth), Trinity Bay (Alcombey), Clayton Bay (Alcombey), Appleblossom Shore (Levanside), Crocodile Bay (Levanside), Sundown Shore (Stadely), Stagaw Sands (Stadely), Honeycomb Strand (Brackhill), Coldwater Beach (Brackhill), Pirate Grove Shore (Aberuth), and Fire Beach (Aberuth). The additional inland bases were: Barracuda Cove (Tortmain), Cannon Riverfront (Tortmain), Seant Lake (Tortmain), Wild Bank (Tortmain), Green Bank (Tortmain), Traveln Sands (Ardiham), Kroghelm Coast (Ardiham), Vroynt Shore (Ardiham), Victoria Coastline (Ardiham), Glistening Coast (Ardiham), Geronimo Coast (Cubler), Sandbar Seafront (Cubler), Palmshore (Cubler), Grejons Beach (Cubler), Stryyd Beach (Cubler), Boulder Cove (Windmontley), Albatross Edge (Windmontley), Cobalt Sands (Windmontley), Gresson Strand (Windmontley), and Pebble Sands (Windmontley). The construction and arming of all the naval bases was completed after two years (+1987). During the period of the First and Second Fortification Acts, the shipbuilding firms of the Coastal Confederacy had produced over two hundred vessels for the Confederate Navy. President Summerton was succeeded by President Aiton Kade. The Largecreek Border Dispute (+1988 to +1990) Between the Midwestern Republic and the Confederate Republic, there was a large space of land referred to as, "Largecreek." The land was largely unsettled, although it proved to have a good climate. The Midwestern Republic's capital state of Illiniwek bordered Largecreek to the southwest, and bordered the Confederate state of Knoxton to the south. Thus, the Midwestern Republic sought to settle the area. The Confederate Republic of Dixon wanted to settle the land in an attempt to spread westwards. The Lone Star Republic was largely pro-Confederate, although they wanted to keep their independence. Thus, by getting a foothold in the Largecreek area, the Confederate Republic could pass through the Lone Star Republic and settle lands further west. Confederate settlers and Midwestern settlers began to enter the area in early +1988, and were not aware of each other's presence. Most of the Confederate settlers started to farm in the fertile soil of the region, while the Midwesterners hunted for furs. The region was divided by several bodies of water, most notably the Gree River. Confederate Destiny (+1996 to Present) Economy Currency The currency of the Confederated States of Merica is the Confederate Dollar. Unlike the Republican Dollar, the Confederate Dollar is backed by cotton. Agriculture Agriculture is the largest industry of the Confederated States, most of which are exported to the Easterlands. Agriculture is mainly conducted on large plantations, owned by the Confederate citizens and worked by slaves imported from the Southlands or native Westerlanders. The largest crops in the industry are indigo, cotton, tobacco, and rice. Sugar is grown in smaller quantities on the island holdings of the Confederate Republic in the Gulf of Valdovinos, however Sugar is far more prevalent among the agricultural industry of the Columbia Republic. Trade Politics Party System The Party system is the foundation of the Confederate Republic's political system. There are two major parties- the Education Government Military Technology Foreign Relations Culture